quand les auteures se succèdent
by dexash
Summary: les auteurs se succèdent, les personnages sont à plaindre... Bonne lecture


Note de Syla : Bon alors, bonjour tout le monde, quoique vu l'heure à laquelle je tape, c'est plutôt Bonsoir tout le monde - comment ça je chipote, mais c'est important…C'est pas possible on peut pas parler de ce qu'on veut…Pfff c'est pas gentil -

_Que dire sur l'histoire, ben en fait 'y en a pas, c'est une fic délire qui a était écrite par plusieurs auteuses qui sont - ben ouais quand même faut les mentionner, oui je sais vous êtes pressés de lire et alors… un peu de patience ça fait pas de mal !! je disais donc avant qu'on me coupe - qui sont : MD (1047812), Mimi (1150709), Atchoum (1109474), Navis (1047812/) et Laura (1163644). Donc voilà, je vais pas faire de résumé, premièrement j'en ai pas envie et deuxièmement, le mieux c'est que vous lisiez l'histoire, plus rapide._

_Donc Bonne lecture tout le monde !!! Oh !! Et, n'oubliez pas de reviewer surtout, elles adorent les reviews, elles se nourrissent de ça, quand elles en ont pas elles sont tristes. Donc il faut reviewer - il va falloir lancer une campagne sur les reviews, ouiiiiii je vous laisse lire !! mais c'est drôle de vous faire languir, en même temps si vous êtes si pressés, pas la peine de lire toutes les trucs que je marque, c'est pas une obligation…-._

_Ah euh oui !!! L'univers de Stargate leur appartient toujours pas, par contre les persos… Hihi !!_

/ Atch' /

« Debout ! »

« Hmmmm…. »

La jeune femme qui était allongée près de lui sur une plage du continent gémit doucement.

« Faut que tu retournes bosser… »

« Rabat-joie ! »

« Tortionnaire ! »

« Même pas vrai… »

« Ah ouais, je te signale que tu m'a fait embrasser Mimi… et que juste après elle a sauté sur Syla… »

« C'est pas ma fauuute… » Bougonna la jeune femme, encore à moitié endormie. « C'est Mimi qui a décidé… »

« Et puis te plains pas, imagines-toi à la place de John si jamais on avait emmené Crabi. »

« Grmph. »

Tout à fait réveillée maintenant, Atchoum éclata de rire.

« Je comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez atterrir ici… mais je suis pas sûr que ça me dérange en même temps… »

« Et moi je comprends toujours pas comment ces fics délirantes que l'on écrit peuvent devenir réalité… mais c'est pas pour ça que j'y réfléchis. »

« Mouais… en attendant, faut rentrer. Evan et Teyla ne vont pas tarder à venir nous chercher… »

« Grmph… On est bien là… et puis, tu fais un oreiller tout à fait confortable. »

Le Runner ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle se rassit et le regarda.

« Dis donc, t'es pas censé être bourru et impassible, toi ? »

« T'as dit le mot juste. Censé… Et puis, tu me fais rire, j'y peux rien.»

Elle se releva et partit en boudant. Il éclata de rire et la rattrapa en deux enjambées.

« Oh ! Arrête de faire la tête ! Je croyais que t'étais plus susceptible… »

« Quoi ? »

Il leva le nez faisant mine d'être absorbé par les nuages.

- MD -

Soudain, un cri presque inhumain les fit sursauter.

" Aiiiiiiiiiiyeuuuuuuuuuh !!! "

Ronon se retourna vers les deux zigotos qui s'envoyaient méthodiquement des coquillages.

" Mimi, ça suffit ! " cria Rodney, apparemment complètement submergé par les lancers précis de la jeune femme rousse.

" Quoi ? "

" Ça fait maaal ! "

" T'as qu'à apprendre à viser ! "

Le Runner loucha quelques instant sur le corps de la dite Mimi, puis se retourna après s'être pris un méga coup dans l'épaule par sa chérie, c'est-à-dire Atchoum.

" Zieute pas comme ça ! "

" Non-non ! "

" Mytho ! "

" Bon allez, viens on va les rejoindre… "

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Rodney et Mimi, le premier tentant de se cacher dans l'eau et la deuxième tirant des coquillages de plus en plus fort.

Un peu plus loin, deux brunes s'occupaient de masser le dos de John.

Il était heureux comme tout, malgré le fait que Crabi et Syla soient excessivement bavardes et qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de papoter.

En voyant Atch', elles ne purent s'empêcher de faire des grands " coucou " à n'en plus finir.

" Bon, les filles, vous faites quoi là ? "

" Roooh, c'est bon, on a plus le droit de saluer les copines ou quoi ? "

" Bon, venez, on va les voir… "

Pendant ce temps, quelque part entre les arbres, MD cherchait son scientifique…

" Grumppf, quelle idée de jouer à cache-cache là-dedans… "

Un bruit à sa gauche, puis un autre. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Tchèque dégringoler (" Booooooom ") d'un cocotier sur lequel il avait essayé de monter pour se planquer.

" Radeeeeek !!! Ça va ? Roooh mais quel crétin, t'aurais pu te faire mal ! "

" _Co se stalo ? _" (Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?)

" Parle pas en Tchèque, je comprends pas tout ! Tu t'es cassé la gueule, voilà ! Andouille ! "

" Quelle idée j'ai eu de monter là-dessus ! _To je ale hlupák _! " (Quel imbécile !)

" Tu t'es fait mal ? "

" Un peu a l'épaule… "

Elle commença à lui faire un massage, qui stimulait d'une façon différente le physicien.

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, des voix s'élevèrent.

" Mais elle m'a fait mal ! " (Rod')

" Roooh, t'es lourd Rodney ! " (Mimi)

" Elle a raison ! " (Ronon)

" M'enfin, John, regardez par vous-même… " (Rod')

"… (Sifflement admiratif)… Joli coup ! " (John)

" Bon, elle fout quoi MD avec son Russe là ? " (Atch')

La dite MD regarda son pauvre Tchèque prit malencontreusement pour un Russe qui attendait toujours son bisou.

" Allez, viens, on y va ou ça va finir en bataille de petits Gervais aux fruits ! "

Laura

Au moment où les jeunes femmes s'occupaient de leurs chouchous, la belle, intelligente, drôle et sexy Laura Cadman arriva sur cette jolie plage, vêtue d'un magnifique maillot qui la mettait en valeur. Lorsque les hommes la virent, ils se mirent à baver sur elle, laissant de côté Crabi, MD, Atch', Syla et les autres (heu… quelles autres ?).

" Oh ! C'est quoi ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne reste plus de mecs beaux ici ? En plus vous m'avez pris Rodney ! Combien de fois je vous l'ai dit, Rodney c'est ma propriété privée, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! " 

" Pardon ma Lolo, mais 1ier arrivé, 1ier servi. Mais il doit bien rester un ou deux mecs potables par là, bon pas aussi bien que moi mais ça te suffira bien pour aujourd'hui. " répliqua Rodney en dégustant du raisin que lui tendait Mimi pour se faire pardonner des coquillages.

" Mouais, c'est ça. "

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour repérer une proie mais il n'y avait personne. Si, il y avait Carson, près de l'eau, mais il était trop occupé à faire un château de sable pour s'occuper de la Lieutenante.

" Attends ! Je suis bête. Je suis auteure, je peux donc faire venir qui je veux ici ! Voyons qui pourrai être dispo. " 

Elle commença à faire la liste dans sa tête, tout en tournant une mèche de cheveux avec son doigt comme le ferai une bimbo.

" Je sais ! Wentworth Miller tu es où ? "

" Attendez, elle a le droit de faire ça ? C'est pas un perso de Stargate ça ! Je conteste ! " s'énerva MD.

" Et puis c'est qui ? " s'interrogea John.

" C'est le gars qui joue dans Prison Break ! À croire que vous n'avez pas la TV sur Atlantis. "

Mais la protestation de Mme Zelenka ne fit rien, et le bel acteur apparu, vêtu simplement d'un bermuda.

" Miam ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Ils sont passés où tes tatouages ? "

" C'est trop long à faire, et puis je veux bronzer sans avoir de trace. " répondit le beau métisse.

Laura claqua des doigts et les tatouages apparurent sur la poitrine et le dos du jeune homme.

" Beaucoup mieux ! "

" C'est ça qui te fait de l'effet ? Moi aussi j'ai un tatouage. " dit Rodney en baissant son maillot pour montrer son tatouage sur les fesses. Il y avait marqué Samantha Carter je t'aime. 

Quand Mimi vit ça, elle se mit à lui lancer les noix de cocos que Radek avait fait tomber en montant sur le cocotier.

" Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Tu vas le regretter ! " 

Grosse dispute en vue. Si Mimi laissait tomber Rodney, il aurait besoin d'une épaule réconfortante. Et Laura serait cette épaule. Niark Niark. Son plan marchait parfaitement.

" Bon à ton tour ! " dit-elle en désignant le jeune acteur.

" Désolé, mais je dois y aller, mon frère est accusé de meurtre et je dois l'aider. Et puis la jolie infirmière m'attend. "

" Ton frère mais on s'en fout, il est pas beau en plus. Et puis l'infirmière c'est une droguée ! "

" Je sais mais si je ne vais pas sur le plateau de production, je ne serai pas payé alors... "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Laura le chassait à coup de pieds aux fesses.

" Aïe, aïe, aïe !!! " s'écria Wentworth. 

Ses cris accompagnaient ceux de Rodney qui était encore en train de se faire martyriser.

" Bon je vais me rattraper sur Nounours. "

Elle alla le chercher et le ramena du côté du groupe.

" Bon Carson, tu n'es pas aussi mignon que Rodney, mais je dois avouer que tu as de beaux yeux, un super accent, et des fesses sublimes. " 

Carson prit son air de jeune fille effarouchée, tandis que Ronon se contenta de grogner.

" Grumpf. "

" Tiens Ronon tu es là ? " remarqua Carson.

" J'ai une idée... " s'exclama la belle Laura.

" Toi, tu as des idées ? Tu n'as pas de cerveau tu peux pas avoir d'idées. " répliqua d'un ton sarcastique le Tchèque qui massait MD en même temps.

" C'est pas une question de cerveau, c'est une question de couleur de cheveux. Je suis blonde, blonde, blonde, je suis blonde, blonde, blonde, blonde, B L O N euh... Je suis blonde, blonde, blonde... " chanta Laura.

" Oui et bien ça se voit ! " ironisa Syla.

" À croire qu'à force de trainer avec Rodneychou, vous avez tous le même caractère. Mon idée, c'est qu'on pourrait se faire un strip-poker... Ça vous dit ? "

- Mimi –

Un strip-poker je suis pas contre mais alors y'a que les hommes qui se déshabillent ! lança Atch' en regardant son Ronon en maillot. Au fait, Ronon, je sais pas jouer et toi ?

Euh, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

Bon alors on fait quoi ? demanda Laura.

Moi je propose un Trivial, dit Mimi en regardant Rodney. Et un prix pour les gagnants !

Euh non plus, répondit Syla.

Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Et un football américain, lança Sheppard.

Ouais, cria Mimi en sautant de joie.

Laura, MD, Syla, Crabi et Atch' regardaient Mimi avec désespoir. Atch' attrapa Mimi par le bras et l'amena à l'abri des oreilles masculines.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es folle, on a pas envie de faire du foot US !

Mimi regarda les moues des jeunes filles.

Attendez, me dites pas que vous avez pas compris ?

Aucune lueur de compréhension.

Mais les filles, si on joue au foot américain, on aura droit de les tacler !

À ce moment, les filles comprennent mieux l'intention de la rousse.

C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans, dit Mimi en pointant vers son cœur.

Atch' se tapa la tête.

C'est vrai que tu as un grand cœur Mimi, mais d'habitude on pointe vers son cerveau.

Mais c'est ce que je faisais !

Les filles se tournèrent et marchèrent vers les hommes d'un air dépité. Laura regarda alors Mimi.

Ben, quoi ? dit Mimi en haussant les épaules.

Rien, c'est vrai que tu es une vraie blonde toi aussi.

Les deux équipes s'organisèrent alors sur la plage. Sheppard empoigna une noix de coco, voulant en faire un ballon. A ce moment,…

§ Navis §

… on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un Jumper.

« Surement Teyla et Lorne qui viennent nous rechercher… » dit Mimi d'un air peu enjoué.

« Sauf que je doute que Lorne pilote aussi mal ! » lança John en regardant le petit vaisseau suivre une trajectoire plutôt chaotique. « Le pilote est encore plus mauvais que McKay… »

« Hey ! » protesta l'astrophysicien.

Des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages devant l'air boudeur de Rodney… mais ils s'effacèrent instantanément lorsque le Jumper s'immobilisa juste au-dessus du petit groupe.

« Heu… On ferait pas mieux de dégager ? » demanda Ronon le plus innocemment du monde…

Cela fit réagir tout le monde, et heureusement, parce qu'au moment-même où ils s'échappaient de sous le Jumper, celui-ci tomba littérallement comme une pierre !

« Dommage pour la noix de coco… » fit Carson comme si de rien n'était.

Tous tournèrent vers lui des regards effarés, mais c'est Rodney qui exprima la pensée collective :

« On a failli finir aplatis comme des crêpes, et vous vous pensez à la noix de coco ! Vous êtes timbré ou quoi ? »

C'est cet instant que choisit la porte du Jumper pour s'ouvrir… enfin, pas toute seule quand même, quelqu'un l'avait ouverte ! Et ce quelqu'un, c'était…

« Qui êtes-vous, jolie demoiselle ? » demanda Sheppard-mode-Kirk à la jeune femme qui venait de sortir du petit vaisseau.

Celle-ci, regarda les filles, qui l'ayant reconnue lui firent un discret signe de la main, puis elle tendit un badge à John. Il le prit et le lu, et son visage se décomposa. En effet, on pouvait lire : " CristelNavis, auteuse de fan-fictions, membre de la FFFDH ".

« Alors, c'est qui ? » demanda Radeck timidement.

« Une amie des filles… » répondit John dépité.

« Quoi, encore une ?! » s'exclama Rodney. « Mais c'est pas vrai, on est envahis !! »

John tendit le badge à Rodney qui s'en saisit pour le lire, tandis que les filles pouffaient toutes de rire.

« Alors, tu nous l'as amené ? » demanda Atchoum en s'approchant de Navis.

« Bien sûr, il est ligoté à l'arrière du Jumper. » répondit-elle en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction du vaisseau.

Syla, Crabi, Laura et MD se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur.

« Heu… Ça veut dire quoi " FFFDH " ? » demanda McKay à Navis

« " Fédération Francophone des Fanatiques de David Hewlett ". » répondit fièrement Navis en le fixant intensément.

McKay la regardait, bouche bée et yeux exhorbités. Syla, Crabi, Laura et MD ressortirent alors du Jumper en soutenant…

« Lorne ! Mon pauvre ami… » s'exclama Radeck.

Zelenka et Sheppard voulurent aider Lorne à se tenir debout, mais McKay leur passa sous le nez pour enlacer Navis.

« La FFFDH, mais bien sûr ! Oh, depuis le temps que je voulais rencontrer l'une d'entre vous ! »

« Hu ? » firent les cinq hommes en observant le manège de McKay.

Ils furent encore plus ébahis lorsque celui-ci lâcha Navis pour lui prendre la tête entre les mains et l'embrasser à plein bouche !

« Heu… McKay ? Vous faites des infidélités aux blondes ET aux rousses, maintenant ? »

Rodney mit fin à ce baiser fougueux à contre-cœur et regarda Sheppard d'un air dédaigneux.

« Elle fait partie de mes adoratrices, qui me vénèrent comme un Dieu… Elle mérite un traitement de faveur ! »

« Heu… C'est " David Hewlett ", pas -- »

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que Meredith Rodney McKay est mon vrai nom ? C'est mon nom de personnage, espèce de militaire elfique écervelé ! »

« Bon, les garçons ? Si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêtées ? »

Les six hommes se sentirent tout à coup encerclés par les sept femmes… qui les fixaient avec l'air du prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Un regard qui inquiétait même le grand balèze qu'était Ronon !

« Heu… Les filles ? » tenta Evan, qui tenait de nouveau sur ses jambes.

Sourirs sadiques du côtés des filles, qui sortirent de derrière leurs dos des tampons-encreurs que Navis leur avait donnés, et déglutitions pénibles du côté des garçons.

Et les filles bondirent soudainement sur les garçons, qui ne purent rien faire d'autre que se laisser " marquer " sur le front. Syla et Crabi marquèrent John, Atch' marqua Ronon, Laura Carson, MD Radeck, Mimi Evan, et Navis Rodney.

« Voilà, maintenant, vous êtes à nous ! » crièrent les filles en cœur, folles de joie car la MGM ne pouvait plus leur reprendre leurs beaux mâles !…


End file.
